


Changes

by Beau_bie



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is seeing Tooth, but the relationship feels more like that of a parent/child. He finally makes a change when he sees a newcomer at Burgess. Human Au/ Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

Jack looked up at Toothiana. Often on a lazy Sunday they would find themselves in this position. She would sit on the lounge, and he would lie on it, head in her lap. She would generally read while Jack played video games or would just lie in total silence. Occasionally she would coo at him and run her fingers through his brown hair.

“My goodness, I still can’t believe how pretty you are” she giggled.

He smiled and went back to lying in silence.

She loved reading. He did too, but there was only so much reading he could do. Bored, he went to sit up only to hear her lie him back down, kissing his forehead and rub circles on his belly.

The belly rubs were worth the boredom. In a weird way, this was as intimate as they got, even after being together five years.

She turned the page and forgot all about the belly rubs.

Jack voluntarily rolled off the lounge and stood up.

“Are you okay?” Tooth asked. 

“Yeah, I am fine.’”

She smiled. “Good. Gave me a bit of a scare” she chuckled.

He couldn't deny she was beautiful. That was what attracted her to him. That and she was just so caring and loving. She had the most beautiful personality. But it was just... all the wrong kinds. She was ten years his senior, he didn’t see anything wrong with it when she asked him to dinner that night, but people around him said it would never work. Well, five years on it did and didn’t work. They were close as you could get as friends, but lovers? No. What they did wasn’t dating. What they did was live together, have their own separate lives and ‘enjoy’ spending time together on a Sunday.

“Wait, so you have tomorrow off from the hardware store?” she asked, glancing up from the book. Some trashy romance novel, probably borrowed from Janice, her co-worker, again.

“Yeah, I do.”

She smiled. “What are you going to do?”

“Not sure.”

“Apply for teaching jobs?”

“I don’t know.”

“You did graduate almost two years ago.”

“But I enjoy working at the hardware store. And if you’re implying that you would like me to be a breadwinner forget it. You will always make more as a dentist than I would at the store or at a school.”

“Sweetie, that isn’t what I meant. I just know how much you love working with children and... What about a childcare center? A preschool, even?”

“Yeah... I’ll see. You want a cup of coffee?” he asked, walking into the kitchen.

“No thanks. It keeps me up all night if I have it this late.”

He looked at the time. It was already three. He had wasted another day. He made his coffee and sat at the dining table. He was getting bored with the monotony of his life. Tuesday to Saturday at the hardware store. On his designated weekends? Nothing. They never took holidays together, they hadn’t been to dinner in almost eight months (they had skipped their five year anniversary) and they never went anywhere together. Well, when he had graduated she showed up, but that was it and that was ages ago.

He was twenty three now, close to twenty four, and she had turned thirty five this year. He just didn’t want to go another year being in a relationship that didn’t offer him anything.

He sighed. Why did everything have to be such hard work?

 

...

 

Tuesday arrived uneventfully. Since Tooth worked Monday to Friday, Monday was the day he would do things he wanted to do. He wanted to eat breakfast and lunch out? He did that. Wanted to see a movie? Sometimes he would see two. It was going on a date with himself, and he really enjoyed it.

Tuesday it was back at the hardware store.

He walked in to spend the start of his seventh year there.

 

....

 

“Tooth, we should go to the diner for dinner” he said, wrapping his arms around her slim waist.

“Ooh, tonight? Okay!” she grinned. “What’s the occasion?”

“Do we really need an occasion not to wash dishes?”

She chuckled. “True.” She slipped her ballet flats on and grabbed her handbag.

He held her hand as they caught the elevator down. She leaned against him, smiling. He kissed the top of her head. Being just tall enough to do so, causing her to blush.

The diner was only a five minute walk from their house.

“I wish I brought a jacket” Tooth sighed. Jack took off his hoodie. “Jack-”

“Just put it on.”

She smiled, pulling the hoodie over her head. She had no idea how Jack had owned the same hoodie for so many years, but it was just as warm as she remembered it from one of their first dates.

Jack opened the door to the diner, Tooth stepped through, and took a seat at one of the booths.

Jack waved to Aster. Worked at the diner by day (usually), artist at night. “What are you doing here?”

“Where have you been hiding her Jack?”

“We’ve been together five years.”

“What mate? Get out!”

Jack chuckled and sat down. “I know.“

Tooth blushed. “How often do you come here?” she asked Jack.

“Mondays.”

“Wow. I didn’t even know.”

He shrugged. “Not that interesting.”

“Jack, we live together.”

He chuckled. “So? I am sure there is heaps we don’t know about each other.”

She seemed to look annoyed or disappointed at that, but Aster walked over, filling their coffee cups. She looked up at him. “Sorry, I don’t drink coffee.”

Aster nodded. “No worries.” he looked at Jack. 

“I’ll drink it.”

“I’ll come back in a few.”

Tooth looked at the menu. “Well, what do you recommend?”

“Anything from the all day breakfast. The sandwiches are really good too.”

“Ooh, okay.”

Aster came back over. “Pretty sure I know what you want Jack.”

Jack just smiled and nodded. He liked anything, so he didn’t particularly mind what Aster ordered him.

“What would you like love?” Aster asked Tooth.

Tooth’s cheeks reddened at the name. Jack never even called her pet names. “I’ll have the french toast.”

“You have to get hash browns here Tooth” said Jack.

“Oh, and a side, of hash browns, thanks.”

Aster chuckled. “And to answer your question Jack, I hate working here nights.”

“Shit, they didn’t?”

He nodded. “They did.”

“No.”

He nodded. “Yep.”

“Sorry to hear Aster.”

“It’s okay. I mean, an actual paying job is an actual paying job, right?”

“Unless you hate that job.”

Aster chuckled. “Well, I hated this during the day too” he shrugged.

Jack grinned. “Aw, you didn’t hate Monday morning though did you?”

Aster smirked. “Mate, you were the worst” he joked, but Tooth missed the sarcasm in his accent.”

“Jack-”

“Oh, I was just joking” Aster said, clearing it up.

She giggled along. “Oops.”

“Well, I’ll put those orders through. Won’t be long. Nice quiet night.” He made his way around to the kitchen.

“So, you know him well?”

“Yeah, he has worked here for years.” he stretched his arm above his head. “Yeah...”

She nodded. 

He smiled. Tooth was beautiful. There was no doubt about it, but there was nothing left for their relationship. It ran its course and went no where. Four years of being roommates. He rested his hands on top of hers.

She smiled at him. “This was a good idea.”

“Yeah. Something different.”

She nodded, agreeing.

Within minutes Aster brought over their meals. Bacon, eggs and hash browns for Jack, who grinned, and french toast and hash browns placed in front of Tooth. “Can I get you anything else?” Aster asked.

“Just a glass of water, thanks” smiled Tooth.

Aster nodded., he turned around and bumped into a larger man. “Oh, sorry North.” 

“You are okay Bunny. I didn’t know you were working night shift.”

“Ah, yep, New owners new changes.”

North shook his head. “At least I might see more of you” he chuckled.

Jack mostly ignored the interaction. Until he saw the hearts in Toothiana’s eyes as she watched North. So... was that her ideal type? Mall Santa? He pretended not to notice and started eating. After about three minutes of eating he looked at Tooth. “Not hungry?”

She blushed bright red. “Oh, I am starving!”

Aster, who was watching the two of them, held in his laughter, but it got to much and he laughed at her.

She pouted, embarrassed, but ate, hoping that the quicker they ate, the the quicker they’d get out of here. She hadn’t wanted Jack to know that she was interested in the man who had just come in. She loved Jack, but their love had never become anything. It was just a comfortable routine now.

Jack finished eating, drinking the rest of the coffee she hadn’t wanted. He pulled the money out of his wallet, leaving a good tip for Aster, before walking out.

 

...

 

Jack walked out of the store. He wanted to run down the street and get something for lunch, having left his lunch at home on the bench. Again. He did it at least twice a week, when he walked past the real estate. He looked inside and saw the most wonderful looking man he had seen in ages. He walked inside, just to look at him, with the pretext of looking at apartments. 

“Here you go Mr. Haddock. The keys to your new home” the lady at the desk smiled, passing the keys and some papers to the man. “Enjoy.”

“Thank you” he smiled. He turned around and made eye contact with Jack, who was staring at him. He blushed and walked out.

Jack shook his head, realizing he had been staring at the poor guy. “Oh no” he whispered. Mr. Haddock, as he had overheard, was going to think he was the biggest creeper!

He walked back out, feeling mortified, and walked back to work, forgetting to get lunch.

 

...

 

“How often does mall Santa come here?”

“North?” Aster asked with a smile.

“The one who calls you Bunny” he smirked.

“Fuck off Frost.”

“Aw, Aster, I’m sorry. Thought you two might have been gay when I heard that” he teased.

Aster rolled his eyes. “He comes in every night at seven thirty except weekends. He also isn’t gay, so don’t bother asking him out.”

“Whatever.”

“What are you up to Jack?”

He shrugged. “Just curious. Hadn’t seen him before.”

Aster looked at him with a knowing look.

“Whatever Bunny.”

“Only people I like can call me Bunny.”

“But... you like me, don’t you?”

Aster thought on it comically. Then he smiled and looked at Jack. “Yep. When you tip me and leave the diner.”

Jack groaned. “Whatever.”

Aster chuckled. “Nah, you’re alright Jack. Definitely worse out there.” He refilled the coffee.

“Thanks.”

“You better tip me well.”

“We’ll see.”

“Ugh, you’re impossible.”

Jack passed him a ten dollar note. “Will you be nice to me now Bunny?”

“You sure Jack?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

He pocketed the note. “So, troubles with that girl you brought here?”

“Its complicated.”

“Yeah?”

“We have been dating for years... but we have never done anything really that romantic. We don’t go on holidays or have sex. I can’t remember the last time I got a kiss that included tongue” he shrugged. “And I saw someone today...” he blushed. “I haven’t seen him before, but I was in love. I hadn’t felt that emotion so strong.”

“Did you at least get his number?”

“I was on break at work so... no... didn’t really have time.” There was no way Aster was going to know the awkward truth.

Aster nodded and refilled the coffee. “Want more cream?”

“Please.”

Aster nodded and left, coming back with a small jug. “So, does that girl know about your little crush?”

“No. I didn’t go home after work. Came straight here. I wouldn’t exactly call her a girl, I mean, she is thirty five.”

“No” his jaw dropped. “She looks so young. How old are you Frost?” 

“Can you either call me Jack or Frost?”

“Can’t make up my mind.”

“Anyway, I am twenty four in December.”

“What? Thought you were like, eighteen.”

“I wouldn’t have been able to finish collage if I was.” 

“You went to collage? Christ you’re full of surprises.”

Jack chuckled. “Really?”

“Why the fuck do you work at the hardware store if you have a degree?”

“Cause I just... never applied for a different job. Been at the hardware store seven years now.” He added more cream too his coffee. “Well, I am sure you had different aspirations than working at a diner.”

“Painted houses back home. Houses, offices, shopping centers... all that.” He looked around. “North! How are you?”

“I am good thank you Bunny. Ah, all I can say is I am glad that today is over.”

“Yeah mate. Mine is a nice one in the morning finish.”

“Ah, different shift again Bunny?”

“They can’t make up their bloody minds here.” He checked Jack’s coffee again, noting it was almost full, walked with North to the other side of the diner.

Jack finished his coffee and walked out.

 

...

 

“Jack, are you okay? You were out so late.” She hugged him. 

“I’m fine. Let’s have dinner tomorrow night. At the diner.”

“Oh, okay” she smiled. “What time?”

“Seven fifteen-thirty-ish.”

“Okay” she held his face in her hands. “You are a very lovely man Jack.”

Jack smiled.

“Maybe...” she shook her head. “I don’t know” she sighed. “I am going to get an early night.”

He nodded. “Same.” He undressed and lay down, curling up against her warm body.

“Sleep well Jack” she cooed.

“You too.”

 

...

 

Jack trudged around work feeling unmotivated and tired. He served a few people, who ‘didn’t like his attitude’, according to his manager, but he didn’t care. 

“You are usually so peppy” his manager said. “What is wrong?”

“Can’t I have one bad day?” he asked.

“Well, one bad day in seven years isn't bad.”

Jack nodded.

“Excuse me, could I get some help?”

Jack sighed and looked around from his manager and saw the guys from the real estate, who seemed to recognize him too. Jack almost palmed him off to his manager, when his manager whispered. “Don’t screw up.”

Jack nodded and walked over. “Sorry, what can I help you with?”

“Just wanted some ideas, really. Um... I guess you noticed yesterday that I recently bought a house-”

“No, had no idea.” Just a small lie. “I was looking at rentals.”

“Oh...” he rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry.”

He shrugged it off. “It’s okay. So, what sort of house did you buy?”

“Its not big... kind of an older style house. One story. I just wanted to renovate room by room. Are you a renovator?”

“No, qualified teacher though. So, you looking to keep it in the style of the house-”

“Oh yeah, a teacher?”

He nodded. “Yep.”

“And you work here?”

“It appears so.”

The guys laughed. “That was dumb, sorry.”

“No, it was actually really adorable” Jack said before he could stop himself.

“Thanks?”

“Take it as a compliment, I don’t say them too often” Jack decided on, feeling his ears redden in embarrassment.

The guy smiled. “Hiccup.”

“Huh?”

“My name. It’s Hiccup.”

“Jackson. Jackson Overland-Frost.”

“Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.”

“Your name definitely beats mine” Jack grinned.

“Guessing you get Jack Frost?”

Jack grinned. “Sure do.”

He smiled.

“And all the jokes that come with it.”

“I wouldn’t mind you nipping at my nose.”

“Heard it.”

“No, I was being serious.”

Jack almost swooned right there. “Well, I am sure that can be arranged” he said, his voice a little higher pitched than his usual deep voice.

Hiccup smiled. He pulled a pen from his pocket and grabbed Jack’s arm. “My number.”

“I will never wash this” he joked.

“Well, I hope you at least shower before we catch up next.”

“Promise. Um, so about those renovations-” he said quickly, feeling embarrassed that lust got in the way of his work.

“Its fine. Maybe another time. I have a dentist appointment in twenty, so... should get there.”

“Dentist?”

“Yeah. I was doing some work yesterday and managed to chip my tooth. Have to get it fixed.” 

“Oh.”

“Hope she is nice. Can you believe there is a dentist whose name has Tooth is it?”

“Ha, crazy isn’t it?” he replied awkwardly, his hands in his pocket. “Well, have fun, yeah?” Well, Toothiana was the most reputable dentist in Burgess. Of course everyone went there

“Yep. So much of it” he sighed. “Well...” he chewed his lip. “I hope you call me.”

“I will.”

He smiled and walked out.

Holy shit. Really? Did that just happen?

He looked at the number on his arm. No doubt it was a legit number. He grinned like an idiot for the rest of the day, causing his boss to be very worried about his employee.

 

...

 

Tooth arrived at the diner, feeling extremely excited. Going out for dinner was always exciting. She basically flit around until Aster kindly told her to take a seat. He didn’t understand why she was so excited to eat dinner in a diner with her boyfriend who seemed to be planning some sort of mysterious plot.

She sat down in the same booth they had sat in a few nights previously.

“Can I get you a drink to start with?”

“Oh, just water would be wonderful” she smiled.

“No worries.”

The doors opened and Jack walked in, making his way over. “Sorry I was late.”

“Oh, you did give the vague time of seven fifteen-thirty-ish” she chuckled. “I guess you could just brush it off and say I was early.”

He chuckled. “You are too sweet. How was work?”

“Good. Had this charming foreigner who moved here recently. Said he met a real sweet guy at the hardware store.”

“Hah, oh yeah” he said, rolling his sleeves down. “Well, I have to be nice to customers.”

She raised a brow, not suspiciously, more curiously...

Aster walked over with the glass of water, then saw Jack and grabbed the coffee pot. “There you go” he said to Tooth.

“Thanks Aster” she smiled.

“Welcome” he said as he poured Jack’s coffee.

“Thanks Bunny.”

“Fuck off.”

“Aww” Jack pouted.

Tooth laughed. “You two are like best friends” she smiled.

“Far from it” Aster said.

“Aww, don’t be like that. No tips for mean waiters” he teased.

“Rack off.”

Jack ignored him and looked at the time. It was so close to seven thirty it was killing him. 

Tooth looked at him. “Are you okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, just wanted to see-” 

The door opened, revealing Mall Santa.

“Bunny!” the man grinned. “You back on night?”

“Yep.”

“Well, now we can talk. Da?”

As he approached the table Jack stepped out of his seat. “Hey there.”

The man looked at him. “You must be friend of Bunny, da?”

“Sure am” he smirked, looking at Aster who shook his head.

“But have you met our mutual friend Toothiana?” he said, basically pushing the large Russian man into his seat.

Tooth blushed as she made eye contact with the older man. Jack was sure he could see little hearts above her head.

Aster looked at Jack. “Really?” he mouth.

Jack grinned and nodded. “Yep.”

Aster rolled his eyes. “What can I get you North?”

“The usual. And whatever this beautiful lady wants.”

Tooth swooned. 

Jack slipped Aster a few notes. “Its on me, okay? If they owe more I’ll come by tomorrow.”

“You’re a matchmaker now. And your girlfr-”

“Its the best way to ease her out of our relationship. Set her up with her dream guy.”

Aster nodded. “Good plan mate. So... you found yourself someone?”

“Yeah... I think I did.”

Aster shook his head, muttering something about ‘young people and their weird relationship problems’.

Jack walked out of the diner, not wanting to infringe on the chance of Tooth wanting to date the Mall Santa and leave him. He knew that was what she wanted, it was just the execution of the plan. Hopefully she realized what Jack wanted.

He sat in the apartment, looking at the number on his arm. It had faded, but the numbers were definitely still there. He scribbled them down on a piece of paper and grabbed his phone from his pocket, dialing the numbers and waiting for Hiccup to answer. He almost gave up when a voice answered.

“Hello?”

“Its Jack.”

“Jack Frost?” he could hear the teasing in the other males voice.

“Yep. Jack Frost.”

“You didn’t tell me you knew the dentist?”

“Uh... I sure do.”

“You date her?”

“Uh... dated...” Was it too soon to lie? Yes. He shook his head. Hiccup didn’t have to know.

“Oh, I thought... maybe you were straight and... I didn’t think you would call.”

“Oh... No... not straight.”

“Well... do you wanna grab lunch tomorrow with me?”

“I would love to.”

“Are you working?”

“Oh... yeah, I am.”

“What time is break?”

Suddenly the door swung open. He froze, thinking an angry Tooth would greet him, but instead it was Tooth being carried bridal style through the door by the Russian man. 

“Oh, Jack” she giggled. “Forgot for a second you live here” she gigged.

“Thank you for picking up bill young man.”

Was he really seeing what he was seeing.

Tooth bringing back a man to their house on the first date? He was impressed by his seemingly awesome powers of matchmaking.

“So, he lives with you?”

“We are roommates” she smiled, looking at Jack like I am breaking up with you, but in a good way.

Jack couldn't believe it worked. But he also knew he had no bed now, as the other two made their way to the bedroom. 

“Jack? Jack? Are you still there?”

“Sorry, my roommate is in love.”

“Oh, who is your roommate?”

“Your dentist.”

“Your ex?”

“Yep.”

“Huh.”

Jack lay on the lounge, impromptu bed, and kicked off his shoes. “We are still close. Like family.”

“That’s nice. My ex and I were like that too.”

“I enjoy how casually we talk about ex’s” Jack chuckled.

“Yeah... is it weird?”

Jack smiled. “No... not at all.”

He knew Hiccup was smiling. “Well, you know, I don’t hate Astrid. But we are no longer close. Its funny how relationships work.”

“Yeah... you got that right.” He looked at the time. It wasn’t exactly late, but he did have work the next day. “Oh yeah, my break is at twelve. I’ll see you then, yeah?”

“Absolutely. I... I can’t wait.”

“Neither.”

“I’ll see you then Jack. Good night.”

“Night-” Hiccup not so good with goodbyes? Didn’t blame him. 

He lay back on the lounge and smiled.

Everything was good.

 

...

 

“Jack my god you are a devil” Tooth hissed in his ear. 

“What? Didn’t end well with you and Mall Santa last night?” he asked sleepily.

“It went too well. How did you do this?”

“Do what? Set you up? Easy.”

She smiled. “Well... thank you. But...” she sighed and sat next to him. “I am sorry I wasn’t a better lover.”

He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. “Probably doesn't help that you’re just like family to me.”

She chuckled. “Maybe my problem was that you remind me too much of a son” she blushed deeply.

He finished his coffee. 

“Feel free to live here though. I don’t want to kick you out just... y’know?”

“You really don’t mind?”

“Of course I don’t. We found this place together. I still want to live with you until ... well, until one of us has had enough.”

He smiled. “Well, maybe you can kick me out when Mall Santa is sick of me.”

“Stop calling him Mall Santa” she groaned. “Nicholas.”

“Okay.” He stood up, leaving the mug in the sink. “I have to go. Work does not wait for no man.”

She rolled her eyes. “You have a good day.”

“I am sure I will” he said, slipping on his steel-capped work boots. “See you!”

“Tie up your shoelaces Jackson!” She sighed as the door slammed shut. For an adult, he was such a child...

 

...

 

He was on a high all morning. He bounced around helping where he could, and asked every customer he saw if they needed help, probably causing more harm than good.

It wasn’t until it was just before his lunch break that his manager decided to tell him to calm down a little.

“I am just so excited!” Jack beamed.

“You think I can’t tell? I just think you scared the hell out of that old lady.”

“Well, I’m sorry, but why can’t I be enthusiastic at work?”

“There are different levels of enthusiasm, Frost-”

He looked around and saw Hiccup. “I’m going to lunch!” he grinned.

His manager sighed. “A date? That is why you are so enthusiastic?” 

“Yep.” He rushed over to Hiccup. “I am been so excited all morning” he smiled.

Hiccup laughed. “Is that why your manager was scolding you?”

“Yeah...” he shrugged it off. “Well ,what are we going to do?” he asked.

“I wasn’t sure how much time you had, so I brought some food so we could eat in the park.”

“Wow” he smiled, basically running out of the store, Hiccup walking behind.

Hiccup raised a brow. “You were in a relationship for how many years and you think eating food in the park is wow?”

“Maybe its just the company” he smiled. “Anyway, just because I dated Tooth for five years doesn’t mean that we ever had a picnic in the park.”

“Really? I just thought everyone did that. Huh.”

Jack smiled. “Maybe? We didn’t really do heaps...” he shrugged.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t be asking. Its rude of me. Sorry.”

He chuckled. “No... its... the breakup is new to me.” He sat down on the grass before lying back.

“I did bring a picnic rug.”

“You seriously thought of everything, didn’t you?”

“I would like to think I did.” He set the basket down and lay out the rug. Jack rolled onto it before sitting up.

“You’re like a big kid” Hiccup chuckled.

“I get told that all the time.”

“Must be true then.”

“Whatever” he chuckled. He leaned close to Hiccup. “You’re a really great guy.”

“You’ve met me like, twice.”

“Well, we still ended up going out today, we both must have done something right.”

“True.” He opened the basket. “Uh... I just made sandwiches-”

“Awesome. I am so hungry.”

He smiled. “All I could think was do you eat anything that I have put on these.”

“I am not picky.” He picked up a chicken sandwich. “This is seriously the nicest date” he smiled.

Hiccup smiled. “I am glad.”

“Might just be the best day ever.”


End file.
